


Alex's Adventures on Earth-1

by Lexie_Raven



Series: The Immortal Life of Alex Danvers [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Highlander: The Series, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Raven/pseuds/Lexie_Raven
Summary: One-Shot series set in the universe I created in Forever, Parts 1 and 2.  Focused on Alex's time on Earth-1 (2049-79) following the loss of Maggie.Prompts for future one-shots on this theme are welcome.





	Alex's Adventures on Earth-1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one-shot was inspired by the Dolly Parton/Kenny Rogers song "Christmas Without You" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5SSUtFSWZs). Imagine the more maudlin version from the first part of the video as you read. And I apologize in advance for all the feels. As with the other story, you really should have read Forever first, otherwise you'll be lost. To refresh, at this point (as stated in the Epilogue for Part 2), Maggie has passed away from a brain tumor (following an attempt by Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey to remove it) and Alex, unable to cope with the constant reminders on their own Earth, jumped to Earth-1 and joined Team Flash. She and Maggie had been together for over three decades. And, for the record, in this universe (i.e. the one I created in Forever), speedsters don't age due to their heightened metabolism, and Sara isn't aging either because, in my own headcanon, being resurrected by the Lazarus pit after having been dead for so long has that effect.

December 24, 2049

“Hit me again.”

The bartender frowned. “That’s your fifth glass.”

“Did I ask for a fucking math lesson?”

“Fine,” she sighed. “But after this, you’re cut off.”

“Whatever.” The bartender poured the fresh drink and handed it over. Alex lifted the glass to her lips, taking a long sip of the potent liquor as her eyes wandered the bar for probably the hundredth time since she’d walked in. Though Earth-1 lacked aliens, it’s version of National City had the same dive bar as her own, only it catered to metahumans. And produced special brews for those whom normal alcohol wouldn’t affect, like Barry. A fact that Alex was taking full advantage of. The bar was all decked out for Christmas, and the jukebox was set on some Dolly Parton album from the previous century. Of course, as luck would have it, the current song choice fit her situation almost too precisely. The first Christmas in over three decades without the love of her life by her side.

As she drank, Alex found her thoughts wandering to the previous Christmas. She’d been on call for the holiday – part of the joys of her final year of residency – but someone up there must have been looking out for her, because she and Maggie had been able to spend Christmas Eve and about half of Christmas Day together before she’d found herself dragged back to the hospital thanks to some idiot who’d decided it would be fun to deep fry the Christmas turkey without actually bothering to look up how to do so safely. Maggie had seemed a bit run-down, but beyond that Alex couldn’t recall any real indications that her wife had a brain tumor at that point. It had also been the first Christmas in some years that the two of them had spent alone. Sure, they’d done a group video chat to catch up, but Jamie and Sam were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage (even though the actual honeymoon had long since ended), and the Danvers-Luthor clan had elected to spend the holidays at Disney World (probably Kara’s doing, since the superhero was also the galaxy’s biggest Disney nerd). And Alex had taken full advantage of the lack of houseguests to plan something especially romantic….

_“We’re here,” Alex grinned as she parked the car. Most people these days preferred self-driving vehicles, but the immortal saw no reason to hand a computer control over something she’d been doing since high school. She still had her bike, but only used it when she was alone. Turning the car off, Alex slipped out of the driver’s seat and opened the passenger-side door, taking Maggie’s hand and helping her out. The blindfold was still in place, which was good because Alex wanted their destination to be a surprise._

_“This had better not be some kinky shit, Danvers,” Maggie teased. “Tempting as that sounds, my body just doesn’t bend that way anymore.”_

_Alex laughed. “I’m saving that for later.” She gently removed the blindfold, smiling as Maggie took in the sight. The Statehouse in all its glory, the grounds decked out for the Christmas season. “I booked us for one of those walking tours,” she explained. “Apparently there’s a special one this time of year…give us a chance to experience a real old-fashioned New England Christmas. I know it’s kind of corny, but I’ve been so damned busy these past 8 years I haven’t had the time to really see this place, and I have no idea where I’ll be this time next year, so…”_

_“It’s perfect,” Maggie grinned, pulling her into a soft kiss. “Did you know that Beacon Hill is the oldest neighborhood in Boston?”_

_“Nerd.”_

“ _You know you love it.”_

 _“Yeah…I do.” Another kiss, then Alex allowed Maggie to pull her towards where the group was gathering for the tour. Over the past few decades, her wife had become something of a history buff, and not just Earth history. She’d spent her spare time studying the histories of whatever planets and civilizations she could find records for. It was a bit annoying sometimes, and Alex suspected that the interest was related to Kara’s soulmate thing, but it was impossible to get upset when Maggie’s face lit up as she discovered new things about whatever world she was currently focused on. She’d thought about trying to pry something new out of Kelex as Maggie’s gift, but ultimately decided to stick closer to home. And it seemed to be the right decision, if her wife’s level of enthusiasm as the tour began was anything to go by. There were some rather rude remarks from some of the tourists about their apparent age difference, but Maggie didn’t seem to notice and Alex restrained herself from going after those people. It was none of their business. And she didn’t want to ruin Maggie’s day by getting kicked off the tour for assaulting someone. Instead, she held Maggie’s hand and listened as her wife peppered the tour guide with questions (and the occasional correction) as they moved through the cobblestone streets of the town. With the snow covering the ground and all the decorations out, Alex felt as though she’d stepped right into the pages of_ Little Women. _In fact, when they reached the house that had once belonged to Louisa May Alcott, the immortal half-expected Jo and Laurie to come bounding out the front door, laughing about the budding author’s latest tale._

_Alex let herself get so caught up in the magic of New England at Christmastime that she was surprised when they reached the end of the tour. “That was amazing,” Maggie smiled, pulling her into another kiss. “Best Christmas gift ever.”_

_“Better than—?”_

_Maggie kissed her again, cutting off the comment. “Okay, maybe second-best. Point is, I loved it. You know me so well.”_

_“I do,” Alex nodded. “But we’re not done yet. I have a reservation.” She offered her arm, which Maggie eagerly took, and the two of them returned to the Statehouse, ducking into a side street behind it. Alex’s research had located a tiny Italian restaurant tucked away back there, and she’d called and gotten the first reservation available. Again, they received some strange looks and comments, but the owner was happy to seat them in a back corner where they’d have at least some privacy. There was already a bottle of their best wine next to the table in an ice bucket, waiting for them, and the waiter poured them each a glass before taking their orders. Once he’d gone, Alex lifted her glass. “To us,” she smiled. “And to the next thirty years.” Maggie lifted her own glass and touched it to Alex’s, repeating the toast but leaving out the part about the future. “Babe?”_

_“Do you think we ever lived here?” Maggie mused, sipping her wine. “Or in a place just like this?”_

_Alex frowned. “We live here now, Mags.”_

_“I meant before…in a past life. Souls are supposed to be eternal, right? This can’t be our first go-round.”_

_"Mags….”_

_“I know, I know,” Maggie grumbled. “You think this is just some silly fantasy, right? Just forget I said anything.” She started to rise, and Alex grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back down._

_“I’m sorry. I know this isn’t some fantasy to you, and I’m trying. I really am. It’s just hard to wrap my head around something like this.” She sighed. “Why do you think we may have been here before?” she asked softly, genuinely interested in her wife’s train of thought (skeptical though she was about the reality of it)._

_“I don’t know,” Maggie shrugged. “It just feels oddly familiar. I mean, there has to be a reason you were drawn here over all the other schools that accepted you.”_

_“Mags, I chose Harvard because it had the best program, that’s all.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“As sure as I can be.” Another sigh. “If we were here in the past, maybe it was back during the Civil War. Like in_ Little Women _. Maybe I was a soldier wounded in battle, and you the kind, compassionate nurse….”_

_“Wait,” Maggie frowned. “How do you know I wasn’t the soldier in this scenario?”_

_“And that would make me the nurse?”_

_“Why not? You’re the doctor here.”_

_“Okay. So what do you think our lives would’ve been like?”_

_“_ _Hmm….” After a few moments’ thought and another sip of her drink, Maggie smiled. “Okay, so maybe when you, the nurse, treated my wounds, you discovered that I had a huge secret. I was really a woman under the uniform. But you kept my secret, and while I recovered we fell in love. Only that love was forbidden. It would’ve been a scandal if your wealthy family had found out. So I tried to keep my distance, but I just couldn’t do it. Instead, I stole into your room one night and convinced you to run away with me. We went over the border to Canada, bought a nice piece of land, and settled down, living as ‘man’ and wife until you passed away from old age and I followed you soon after, not wanting to go on without you.”_

_“That’s romantic…and oddly specific. You’ve really thought a lot about this stuff, haven’t you?”_

_“I may have had a few dreams about other versions of us,” she shrugged. “Do you want to hear about what we were up to in medieval times?”_

_“Maybe later. Right now, I want to enjoy Christmas with present-day us.”_

_“Of course,” Maggie smiled, drawing Alex into a passionate kiss. She pointed upwards after they parted, and Alex laughed as she spotted the mistletoe over the table. They took their time finishing their meal, lingering until just past midnight when the owner said the restaurant was closing, and then headed back to their house. But instead of sleeping, they wound up sitting on the porch, watching the sun rise. “Merry Christmas, my love,” Maggie whispered, kissing her again as the bells started to announce that Christmas morning had arrived._

_“Merry Christmas.”_

_“I still have to give you your present.”_

_Alex smiled, kissing her again. “Every day with you is a gift.”_

_“God, you are such a cornball,” Maggie laughed. “But seriously, I got you something.” She ducked back into the house, returning a few moments later with a box. Alex opened it to find a leather jacket inside. A very familiar leather jacket._

_“Mags?” she asked, holding up the very jacket Maggie had been wearing the day they’d met, thirty-three years ago._

_“I was going through some of my old things and found that in the bottom of a box. It’s been years since I’ve worn it, so I had it tailored to fit you. I mean, I know you usually wear the long coats because of the sword thing, but I figured you should have something to hang on to.”_

_“You’re talking like you’re not going to be around much longer.”_

_“Believe me, Alex, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. But we both know I won’t be here forever. Not in this body, at least. It would be foolish to pretend otherwise.”_

_“Well, much as I love this coat, why don’t you hang onto it for me until that day actually comes?”_

_“Fair enough,” Maggie shrugged. “But would you mind putting it on? Just for a minute. I want to make sure the size is right.”_

_“I can do that.” Alex slipped on the jacket, and – of course – it was a perfect fit. “I love you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer,” she grinned, drawing her wife into a passionate kiss._

_“And I love you, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”_

_“Now and forever…”_

_“…come what may.” Another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Alex.”_

_“Merry Christmas, Maggie.”_

Alex downed the rest of her drink, glancing down at the sleeve of her leather jacket. After jumping through the portal, she remembered the gift and Barry had gone back to retrieve it. Perhaps having the jacket defeated the purpose of avoiding reminders of Maggie, but she couldn’t bear to part with that last little piece of her wife. No more than she could bring herself to get rid of her and Maggie’s rings, which she now wore on a chain around her neck. And though there were immortals on this Earth, they generally avoided places where metahumans congregated, so she felt relatively safe not carrying her sword around. Or maybe suicidal was the better word. Frankly, there were days when having an immortal come around and put her out of her misery was an appealing prospect. Like today. ‘ _God, has it only been two months?_ ’ She and Maggie should have been at home, preparing for the next day’s visit from the children Jamie and Sam had been talking about adopting (assuming, of course, that they were successful). Their first Christmas as grandparents. But instead, Maggie was rotting away in a grave in National City and Alex was using metahuman-grade alcohol to try and drink herself into oblivion.

“Alex?” She glanced up from her empty glass to find Barry standing next to her.

“What the fuck do you want, Allen?”

“Kara was worried when you didn’t call to wish her a Merry Christmas. Imagine my surprise to find you in a bar halfway across the country. Mind telling me how you pulled that one off?”

“Vibe Jr. is about as easy to scare as Winn.” Cisco and Gypsy had a son – Dante – who’d inherited the same powers as both parents and had taken over Cisco’s spot on the team when the elder Ramone retired.

“May I assume that this place is similar to one you knew back on your Earth?”

Alex nodded. “The dive bar that Maggie introduced me to shortly after we met…the day she convinced me that not all aliens were hostiles to be caged. It caters to metahumans here, but the atmosphere is the same, right down to the annoying country music on the jukebox.”

“And you feel connected to her here. Just like CCJitters still reminds me of Iris.”

“Something like that,” she shrugged. “I also came to National City to see if this Earth had a Maggie Sawyer. Just out of curiosity. Turns out, she and a very mortal Dr. Alex Danvers are happily married. Almost 40 years now. It didn’t take this Earth’s me until her late 20s to come out of the closet. There’s a version of Jamie, and Matthew…he lived here. He didn’t die in the womb. They’re both grown-up now and married with children of their own. The Earth-1 Alex and Maggie are grandparents. Everything I ever wanted. What Maggie and I could’ve had if I wasn’t cursed with immortality and she didn’t get the damned brain tumor.”

“Not everything,” Barry countered. “Different Earths, different lives. Yes, the versions of you and Maggie that live here are happy, but this you didn’t have Kara. I did some checking, and Krypton was never destroyed in this universe. Kara Zor-El is probably a grandmother herself at this point, mated to whomever the marriage computer designated as her life partner. She never met Lena, which means Lex was never born and the two of them never adopted Cody. And I know how much you love your niece and nephew. So while some things may look better here, it’s hardly perfect.”

“Maybe not, but this Alex still has her Maggie while I’m alone. On Christmas. And Christmas without Maggie….”

“Not your favorite thing?” the speedster finished. “I get it. My first Christmas without Iris, I holed myself up in the speed lab with one of Cisco’s special brews. It took Wally, Jesse, and the twins to drag me back home. And you know what I learned?”

“Never pick a fight with four other speedsters?”

Barry laughed. “No. It’s that wallowing alone doesn’t make the pain go away. Nothing will, really. But being around friends and family helps. And I’m here to invite you to the STAR Labs Christmas party, if you’re done with the booze. I know you’re probably not up for a lot of holiday cheer, but everyone will be there.”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Would you rather I run you back or call Dante?”

Alex frowned. “You’re not running me anywhere.”

“Dante it is.” He took Alex by the arm and guided her out to the alley behind the bar, making the call as they walked. As they reached the alley, a blue portal opened up in front of them. “After you.” Reluctantly, Alex leapt through the portal and found herself back at STAR Labs, which looked like an army of Santa’s elves had thrown up. Every Christmas decoration imaginable had been put up throughout the lab, and cheesy Christmas music was playing in the background. She recognized maybe half the people there and assumed the rest were the new Legends Sara had gathered when the original team retired. Ignoring the Christmas greetings that were being sent her way, Alex headed for the table containing the large bowl of eggnog and poured herself a glass, praying that it was at least alcoholic.

“It’s at least 100 proof, if that’s what you’re wondering,” a new voice chimed in. Alex glanced up to find Sara standing by the table. “Long time, no see, Danvers.”

“This really isn’t the time, Lance,” Alex muttered.

“Sorry. I heard about Maggie. She was one of the most badass chicks I’d ever met. This can’t be easy for you.”

“It’s not. I’m only here at this party because Barry insisted. Said I needed friends around.”

“He’s not wrong,” Sara shrugged, leaning back against the table. “I mean, maybe he pushed it a bit too soon, but he still has a point. You need people at a time like this. And that’s coming from someone who spent a lot of time avoiding people. If the party’s not for you, though, I’d be happy to take you for a quick spin in the Waverider. See what kind of mischief we can get up to.”

“Maybe next year. Right now I just want to drink until the feelings stop.”

“Then how about a drinking buddy?”

“Whatever.” Alex downed the glass of eggnog, which was as potent as Sara claimed. Though not quite enough to give her a real buzz. She kept going, though, and the next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed. Alone, thankfully. Something was chirping nearby, and she quickly figured out that it was Cisco’s interdimensional communication device. She hit the answer button and a holographic video screen popped up. “Hello?”

“Merry Christmas!” a way-too-cheerful voice shouted. Kara.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Kar. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you calling?”

Kara frowned. “Can’t I check in on my big sister from time to time? I got worried when you didn’t call yesterday. We always talk on Christmas Eve when we can’t be together on Christmas Day.”

“Barry might have mentioned that. Sorry. I’m just not in a good headspace to celebrate right now.”

“I know. But Maggie wouldn’t want you to wallow.”

“She’s gone,” Alex snapped. “She doesn’t want anything.”

“Lexie….”

“Don’t. If you’re calling to give me some sort of pep talk about your stupid soulmate thing, save it.”

Kara sighed. “Fair enough. Actually, I’m calling because there’s someone who wants to see you.” She turned the device, and Jamie’s face came into view. As an adult, Jamie looked almost exactly like her Mami, though she’d inherited Alex’s eyes and height. Once their daughter hit puberty, Maggie had gone back to being the short one in the family.

“Mom?”

“Hi kiddo,” Alex smiled, wiping at her eyes. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay, Mom. It’s hard, but we’re coping as best we can. Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena gave us a special decoration for the tree to honor Mami.” Jamie turned the device and Alex saw an ornament with a small screen built in that rotated through photos of Maggie from throughout their lives. Maggie’s name was written across the top, and on the bottom it said ‘E.O.W. 10-9-2049.’

“E.O.W.?”

“End of Watch,” Jamie explained. “It’s what they say when a police officer passes away. And Mami was a cop right until the end. It seemed appropriate.”

“Of course.”

“But that’s not all I wanted you to see.” Jamie stepped away for a moment, returning with Sam by her side and something in her arms. She adjusted the device and Alex saw that she was holding an infant. “We were approved to adopt her just before Mami passed away. They let us bring her home a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you right away, but you were so heartbroken that I wasn’t sure you’d listen.”

“I’m listening now, Jamie. So what’s the story?”

“This little angel was left at a fire station. They have no idea who her birth parents are. But I ran tests after we brought her home, and she’s a perfectly healthy human girl. Just a little small for her age.”

“She’s beautiful,” Alex nodded. “Have you picked a name?”

Jamie smiled. “Margaret Ellen Danvers-Sawyer Foster. We’ve been calling her Peggy.”

“Peggy,” Alex repeated, fighting back tears. The child might not have been related by blood, but Alex could swear there was a resemblance to her late wife. “Hi, sweet pea. I’m your Nana.” Maggie’s namesake opened her eyes for a moment, stared at her in confusion, then closed them again and snuggled back up to her Mama. Just like Jamie had when Maggie introduced Alex to her daughter for the first time. “You did good, kiddo. Your Mami would be so proud. Just like I am.”

“Thanks, Mom. So when are you coming back?”

Alex sighed. “I don’t know. It’s just too hard right now. And Barry needs my help now that Caitlin’s retired. But I’ll keep in touch. Promise. And you guys are certainly free to come here and visit.”

“Maybe when Peggy is a bit older. But there’s nothing stopping you from coming back here for a quick visit. Even if you don’t stay. I’m sure Peggy would love to meet her Nana in person sooner rather than later.”

“We’ll see, Jamie. Love you.”

“Love you too, Mom. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Jamie stepped away, only to be replaced by Kara a moment later. “So I’m a grandmother now?”

“Yep. You really ought to come back, Lexie. Lena and I will do our best to fill in, but it’s not the same. We miss you.”

“I miss you guys too, Kar. But like I said, it’s just too hard right now. I felt like I was suffocating back there. Everything triggered memories of her. Coming to Barry’s Earth let me breathe again. It’s still hard, but I’m managing somehow. Just…give me time, okay?”

“Okay. But you’re spending next Christmas with us, one way or another. I won’t take no for an answer. Love you, Lexie.”

“Love you too, Kar.” The video screen disappeared, and Alex sagged back against the headboard, fighting back tears. Maggie had been so excited when Jamie told them she and Sam were considering adoption, but when it came to pass she was already gone. Never even got to meet her granddaughter. Laughter filtered in from downstairs – Barry had reclaimed Joe’s house some years prior, after Joe passed, and had given Alex one of the spare rooms – signaling that the twins had arrived with their families. Another reminder of what fate had ripped away from her. Alex burrowed back under the covers, fishing out a picture from the pocket of her jacket, which was now on the floor next to the bed. It was from their first Christmas after Jamie was born. Maggie was still in her chair, the baby on her lap and Gertrude at her side, while Alex was kneeling next to them trying to interest Jamie in the stuffed elephant Jeremiah had brought…one that had once belonged to her. It was one of the happiest Christmases she’d ever had. Alex touched her fingers to her lips, then touched Maggie’s face in the photo. “Merry Christmas, Mags,” she whispered. “I love you, wherever you are. Now and forever….” She automatically trailed off but, of course, there was no response. Clutching the photo to her chest, Alex burrowed even deeper under the covers, letting the tears fall until she had nothing left….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I actually wrote this before the one about Jamie's first Christmas, but felt compelled to write a fluffy, happier Christmas story to make up for how depressing this one turned out. Anyway...please feel free to leave prompts in the comments for future one-shots on this theme (i.e. Alex's time on Earth-1.) And they don't all have to be sad. I'm more than happy to write lighter stories about her time with Team Flash if the muse strikes. See you soon!


End file.
